


Please don't notice

by purple2panda



Series: MCYT Oneshots :) [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:13:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple2panda/pseuds/purple2panda
Series: MCYT Oneshots :) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114520
Kudos: 5





	Please don't notice

I held my breath as I opened the front door. Please don't notice. Please don't notice. I quietly shut the door and started to make my way upstairs.

"Zak!" my dad yelled. "Get your lazy-self down here now before I drag you here myself!"

I was so scared. Why did I do this to myself? I walked towards the living room and opened the door. I don't normally go into this room but when I do, I normally come out with bruises all over me. It always smelt of alcohol and there are stains all up the blue painted walls where my dad got angry and threw bottles at it. There was a small TV which was unusable due to the amount of cracks in it and had the remote sticking out of the screen. The sofas were all worn out and also stained with alcohol. The curtains were ripped and the carpet was going mouldy. It just ... wasn't the nicest of rooms.

My dad was standing in the middle of the room with a bottle of beer in his hands. I saw about 4 or 5 empty bottles around the room and he reeked of alcohol. You could see that he was wasted. I couldn't bear to look him in the eyes; the amount of hatred I had prevented me. I could feel his glare; it felt like it was right down my throat.

"Look at me!" my dad shouted. I just stayed in the same position not wanting to look. "I SAID LOOK AT ME!" I slowly raised my head so I was looking at him. "Where were you and why did you come in late?"

I thought of a quick excuse; he would kill me if I told him I went to mums grave. He hated me when I went there.

"I-I went to my f-friend's house." I quickly lied.

"No you weren't! You were visiting your mum's stupid little grave weren't you!" He shouted at me.

"N-no... I swear I-I didn't!" I stumbled

"I hate when people lie to me." He looked at me and then slapped me in the face. The pain was unbearable but I didn't flinch. That would put me in a worse situation. I turned my head towards him again and looked at him.

"You know, I used to love you Zak. You always had a little halo around you and I didn't know what it was. It was always there but the week before your mum's death, it was clear and glowed a lot. But do you know what angels are linked to?" I didn't answer, "God! And who created suffering?" I didn't answer again, "God! If it wasn't for that little halo of yours, she wouldn't be dead! If you didn't exist she wouldn't be dead as you were The One That Gave Her The LONG TIME ILLNESS! " He threw a bottle at my head. It hit me square in the face.

I held back my tears. I know this wasn't true but what if it was. I had always been told I had a halo, it apparently was a symbol of innocence and goodness but all it has given me is an abusive dad and a dead mum.

I felt a tear drop from my eye. Crap. I quickly wiped it away so he wouldn't notice but I wasn't fast enough.

"Oh! Little baby Zak is so weak that he is crying over his dead mum. "He said in a voice like you would talk to a baby. "Grow up." He slapped me again on the face and then kicked me on the leg. I could feel some blood dripping down my leg. "Now go to your room and stay there! You are not eating tonight." I quickly ran upstairs and locked the door.

Once I sat on my bed, I burst into tears. I know that the words he said were not true but I couldn't stop thinking they were. I went to grab my phone out of my pocket to realise it had dropped out of my pocket downstairs. I didn't dare to grab it so I just jumped in my bed and tried to go to sleep. 


End file.
